Project:Chat/Logs/01 May 2018
23:19:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:19:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:19:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:19:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:20:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" 23:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> 23:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> God bless Özün Oldun 23:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> 23:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> Banning spammers without me having to do a thing ᕙ( ̎ᑒ ̎ )ᕗ 00:30:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" whew 00:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" quite some spamming 01:16:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:16:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:16:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:17:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:28:06 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:28:16 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:28:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" hi 01:28:27 No y 01:28:30 u 01:28:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" O 01:28:33 Agh 01:28:37 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:28:42 Spelling dies 04:53:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" lol 05:13:46 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:20:23 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:21:13 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 05:21:54 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:22:01 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:22:11 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:05 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:10 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:20 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:25 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:30 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:34 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:42 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:23:53 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:24:44 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 05:31:58 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:32:22 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:32:54 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 05:47:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Nobel ffs 05:57:28 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:57:40 what happened 05:58:29 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 06:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" sorry dude 06:01:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" Just checking compatibility 06:06:08 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:06:41 btw chat bridge is borking up on the wiki chat side 06:07:20 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 06:20:38 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:20:55 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:21:07 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:21:12 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:21:13 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:22:42 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:23:15 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 06:43:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" /kick oof 06:49:09 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 06:49:41 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 07:00:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@261634116754079748> how is it b0rk’d 09:00:16 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:01:21 Hello Discord. 09:15:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:40:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:03:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:10:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:13:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:28:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:29:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:30:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:10:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 13:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" connection issues sorry. 13:23:47 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:23:51 Test 13:23:58 Wow 13:24:01 Faulty 13:27:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Huh? 13:27:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" How is faulty? 13:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 13:27:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:27:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah it isn’t faulty 13:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" When you first load chat there’s some bugs 13:28:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" But that’s the JavaScript 13:28:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Can’t be helped 13:28:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:29:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:29:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:30:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" please 13:32:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Mobile chat 13:32:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Done now 13:39:00 hi 13:39:04 :3 13:45:15 Hi. 14:01:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:01:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:09:07 just messin around at my arras server 14:09:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" cool 14:09:54 well idk how to make a public server using ngrok but i think cx may tell me tonight 15:07:22 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:07:53 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I have no friends 15:24:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we exist 15:37:18 I earned some friends. 16:07:37 hi auf 16:07:49 making a boss in my server 16:07:55 Making? 16:07:58 yes i am 16:08:03 using my knowledge of js 16:08:08 Very nice. 16:08:08 for arras 16:08:52 I always wished I could make something for a game or etc. Have the best of luck. 16:09:44 yeah 16:09:54 im trying to figure out why does the color data not read correctly 16:10:33 Does the # symbol matters? 16:10:35 *matter. 16:10:53 Sentence change caused a bit of mispronounciation. 16:12:41 # is for python 16:12:46 // is for JS 16:13:04 I mean the colour code symbol. 16:13:06 # 16:13:11 oh no it doesnt 16:13:18 its actually id based 16:13:26 Okay then. 16:13:33 It might have been casued by that. 16:13:37 Like this chat. 16:13:46 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/428639597531103244/440908321072087041/unknown.png" 16:13:52 this is rho for now 16:14:03 Es ist gut. 16:14:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:15:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:03 uh anyone 17:01:37 Only me I suppose. 17:35:56 okey 17:36:02 is that boss i showed there good 17:36:10 i had to make those pentagonal singles a separate entity 17:38:07 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" rip bot 17:40:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" no emojis 17:41:14 oof 17:42:32 It may be a good thing that they are seperate entities. 17:43:01 More complex type of boss, like you destroy the turrets and then the body. 17:43:14 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 17:44:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" <@210344925760454667> Names show up like d="TheGoldenPatrik1" instead of 17:44:35 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 17:44:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yup they do 17:44:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Wait hang on 17:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" <:excellent:438357229486473216>, people over in chat don't see my excellence 17:45:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" lol 17:51:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:51:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:58:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" <@210344925760454667> <@210141610225172480> Check http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Medals 17:58:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" Does the Modal show up for you guys? 17:59:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Can’t check due to mobile 17:59:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@261634116754079748> regarding the coded=""/code 17:59:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" That’s due to JavaScript not loading 17:59:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Unavoidable 17:59:46 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 17:59:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It only happens to posts that were there before entering chat 18:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" All future messages after joining have no issue 18:00:37 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 18:02:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" alright dude gotit 18:45:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:45:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:46:08 -!- Royalbaby has joined Special:Chat 20:27:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ohey 20:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" yo 20:30:04 Anyone there? 20:30:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" here 20:30:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yis 20:30:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" ninjaed 20:30:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It is <:excellent:438357229486473216> that this bridge works with ninjas 20:30:36 Good. 20:30:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" soh god we need a chat emote now/s 20:30:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" make it 20:30:57 It seemed Discord shut itself up. 20:31:05 I wonder... 20:31:14 (teamerzd) 20:31:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nope not here 20:31:24 Does this cause any problems? 20:31:30 Not even showing? 20:31:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Its rather <:excellent:438357229486473216> that emotes dont move 20:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It shows as \(teamerzd\) 20:32:10 That's unfortunate. 20:32:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" What does the <:excellent:438357229486473216> show up as for you 20:32:37 Just as you wrote it. 20:32:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" Probably just excellent with semis around it. 20:32:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" Instead of an epic emoji <:excellent:438357229486473216> 20:32:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ;-; 20:33:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" <:sinner:437799233001881632> 20:33:03 The code shows up. 20:33:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Aaand gtg 20:33:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Timezones o/ 20:33:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" bye 20:33:16 Bye then. 20:36:31 Hmmm. 20:36:43 It causes some problems I suppose. 20:38:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" What does? 20:42:12 Emotes. 20:42:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="TheGoldenPatrik1" Yeah. 20:45:19 (boomer) 20:45:31 It's removed. 22:31:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:31:52 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:31:53 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:40:49 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:28:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:28:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 01